


A demon like Kid was one thing, but A DEMON CHILD?! Who’s ALSO a witch?!

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abigael Jameson-Caine is verbal sex, Abigael gives Macy a permanent headache, Abigael is the complete opposite as a child, Abigera - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, But still drives Macy crazy, Caretaker!Macy, Caretaker!Maggie, Caretaker!Mel, Damn this is something, Demon-Witch, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry POV maybe, Hybrid - Freeform, I love her, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little!Abigael, Macy POV, Maggie Knows All, Maggie POV, Maggie is here for Mels gay panic, Mel POV, OverWitch - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Shes bitchy in a good way, british accents, caretaker!Harry, even tho I hate them, more Abigael x Mel, multi-chapter fic, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, while battling a Rare Monster, Abigael gets hit with its powers, and now the Charmed three have to deal with Little Abby. Who Macy would love to point out is somehow WORSE then the regular.Aka. The charmed ones + Harry babysit.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Abigera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Mel Vera/Abigael Jameson Caine, OverWitch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Oh Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!!! Here’s another Mel x Abby fanfic!
> 
> This one definitely has bucketloads of fluff
> 
> I promise Abigael says all her insults with love
> 
> God this is a mess lol.
> 
> Comment and kudos if u want me to update this craptastic fanfic

“Wow Macy, why am I not the surprised that the only person interested in dating you turned out to be a Killer Bug who was using your body as a Husk-Like nest for his queen to reproduce.” Abby snarked coyly. 

Macy groaned for what seemed to be the millionth time. 

The Charmed three + Abby we’re currently just chilling out in the Vera house, and we’re catching the hybrid up on how they originally found out they were witches, and what came after.

“Come on A.J, don’t tease.” Mel scolded lightly, barely meaning it from where she sat snuggled up under Abigael’s arm on the couch. The two had never made a statement, but Macy and Maggie could conquer that they were definitely together.

Abby just rolled her eyes, “I try, but then you tell me more about her life, which honestly could have been turned into a horror series and no one would know the difference.”

“Oh I’m so sorry being Reanimated by a Necromancer when I was a baby wasn’t cool enough for you!” The eldest Lamented. 

“Oh I’m sorry, we’re you still talking? I immediately lost interest once I took a look at your face!” the demon remarked, roasting Macy once again.

“Oh yeah. Knansie.” Maggie remembered, her nose scrunching up in dislike, “wasn’t a huge fan. I mean, she did almost drown me and all.”

“Well thank god Parker was half demon!”Mel phrased.

Maggie shrugged, “yeah I guess so.” 

Abby seemed to either be in shock, or fake shock,  
Macy couldn’t tell, she wasn’t really up to code on the Jameson’s feelings.

“Your telling me my little bro was actually something besides pathetic and weak for once? Kudos to you for being witness.” She mocked. Never really liking Parker.

“Well, technically he did nothing but phase. Knansie thought he was human and swung a hammer at him. Turns out, she made a deal never to harm a demon or else her never ending youth would run out.” Mel clarified. Giving her unofficial girlfriends hand a squeeze.

Abby smiled smugly, “And their it is, Proof he’s done absolutely nothing empowering in his lifetime besides having extra testosterone. And even that is plausible. His voice is like nails on a chalkboard.”

“Hey!” Maggie interrupted, “Parker had a perfectly manly voice! Don’t doubt him!” 

Upon her outburst, Mel and Macy shot her a look that basically read , ‘Look who’s being defensive now.’

Maggie quickly shut up. Blushing lightly.

“Even so,” Abby continued, turning back to Macy, “unlike Sci-fi over here, I actually had an interesting childhood! I mean, not only was I a Witch-Demon Hybrid, I practically mastered every spell by age four. I mean, I did single handedly take down a Kaliban at age 13! I’d like to see any of you guys do that then!”

It was evident that Abigael was bragging, but even so, they knew that most of it was lined with lies and trauma. Mel most of them all, just squeezed Abbys hand once again.

“I bet you were the best!” She agreed, boosting the demons ego.

Maggie laughed, “its true! You know what I was doing at age thirteen?—“

“—probably not something your SISTERS want to here about. Ever.” The witch of Time quickly interrupted. 

Macy initially breathed a sigh of relief Maggie wasn’t going to repeat it, but couldn’t help but break into small giggles at her expression. Which seemed somehow Miffed and understanding at the small time.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Mels phone, which the Latina quickly checked.

Immediately they could see something was wrong, the Girls expression giving it away.

“Harry’s at the Command Center. Says the witch alarm went off.” She mumbled, brows furrowing.

Abigael glanced at the three of them, “Not to sound Cliche, but shouldn’t you go save them?”

“Not just us, you too. The more people their the better.” Macy conceded.

Abby let out a long aggravated sigh, “Oh all right, but don’t you bloody go thinking I’m all of sudden a kind hearted witch all right?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

And so the four girls quickly portalled to the command center. Macy naturally migrating towards Harry. Who gave her a quick greeting Kiss.

“Hey,” he called in his rouge accent, “How you doing lovely?”

Macy sighed, the rescues always weighed down on her. 

“I could be worse. But I can’t say the same for this witch, so we best hurry.”

The white lighter agreed. Quickly turning so they could focus on the location on the board.

“It says Lima, Ohio.” Mel muttered to herself.

“Well come on then, we best be going Luv.” Abigael said with a snap of her fingers.

Even in the middle of a high tense situation, Macy and Maggie couldn’t hope but notice the deep blush spreading across Mels cheeks, As her girlfriend spoke in her brilliantly British accent.

Between the Charmed ones, Mel had a thing for accents, and she loved British ones.

Harry pressed the white ball and a portal appeared, while Macy snatched the little black marble. 

No one waiting to jump through, the air buzzing with Magic.

They landed in some type of woods.

Kinda odd since this was Lima, Ohio. But oh well.

Everyone started looking around, searching for any signs of danger.

“HELLLLP ME!”

Ok yeah that worked.

The group took off in the direction of the scream, and finally found a Witch facing off some type of Demon monster Macy had never seen in her life.

It was large and big, having a feet like a Ki-yon, and a chest shrouded in feathers. Two large wings were attached too it’s back, but were currently tucked inwards.

The most noticeable trait of them all though, was it’s horns. It had three exactly. One was nicked and slashed with pink lines. One with blue, and the middle one purple. 

This seemed to be a source of power, as powerful blasts of energy came shooting at them. The beast standing on its hind legs, obviously aggravated by the amount of people.

“Mel!” Macy called out, “What is that?!”

Mel shrugged, as she had never seen or heard of a beast like this before.

Not too surprisingly though, Abigael chimed in with the answer.

“It’s a Nickle Nip !” She called out, cupping her hands around her mouth, “More commonly known as the Re-UGH-“

She was cut off as a beam of light came shooting at her, Abby barely managed to dodge it.

“Harry! Get the witch back to where she belongs!” Maggie called to the currently free white lighter. 

he nodded, and promptly ran over the innocent woman. Asking her where she lived, and teleporting out of the woods.

“You were saying?!” Macy questioned, wanting desperately to know what this monster could do.

The hybrid rolled her neck in response, cracking her knuckles.

“It’s a Nickle Nip! Named after the horns! He’s basically a time demon! One blast from the Purple and your age is immediately put into wack!  
But you should be more careful of the Fangs! One bite and it will kill you!”

The three witches nodded, understanding what they would have to do.

“Power of three on Three?” Mel called out.

“One...Two...Thr—“

“—MEL WATCH OUT!” Abigael yelled. She had run across the field and pushed The witch out of the way right as a bright beam of purple hit, instead, slinging her backwards into the crowded woods.

“ABBY!” Mel screamed.

It was at the moment their beloved Whitelighter returned.

“Harry! Go find Abigael! We’ll use power of three!” The circle haired girl commanded.

With yet another nod, Harry was off.

This time the girls didn’t wait for a countdown.

“POTENTIA TRIUM!!!”

With a mighty blast, blue electric power crackled and released from their fingertips, coming to hone in on the Nickle nip. 

With a rumble and rapidly hardening muscle, the monster soon turned to ash and crumbled into a sad pile of remains.

“YES! Omg we did it!” Maggie squealed, jumping up and down, and soon bringing in the latter for a hug, “Also, did I hear they were called Nickle nips? Like. After the Candy??”

With a shake of her head, Mel agreed, quickly ending the reunion so she could take off in the last place she saw Abby land.

After a while of searching, the Managed to find Harry, who from afar, looked greatly disturbed.

“H-Harry? Is Abby ok?” Meal asked nervously, Harry’s back covered Abigael from eyesight, but he himself looked genuinely confused.

“She’s ok...,” he hesitated.

“But?”

“But I’m not sure if this is Our Abby.”

“What do you mean by th- Oh.” Macy cut off as the three finally got a look at what lay behind Harry.

A tiny girl with Abbys Face, Abbys clothes (now shrunken), and Abbys persona, Sat at the base of the tree. 

Anxiously sucking her thumb, the mysterious girl stared at them with gigantic Hazel eyes. Her brow creased in confusion.

“Oh shit.” Macy cursed. Whoever this was, it was not the Abigael they knew.


	2. Mel, Margarita, Whitebanger, and White.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bring Abby back to the hub. 
> 
> Or what they think is Abby? Maggie isn’t too sure. All she knows in the end is that she’s too damn adorable for this world!
> 
> Macy Strongly disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo here’s the next chapter!
> 
> This time in Maggie’s POV!

“This can’t be happening. This CANT be happening!” Mel repeated as she paced back and forth in front of Young Abby. 

Who still barely spoke a word on their way back to the command center. Just stared at them with big brown eyes and quietly sucked her thumb. Which honestly, Maggie found to be so adorable. 

“Mel, its happening. So you have to calm down.” She tried to Pacify her older sister.

That barely did a thing, as the Latina continued to pace back and forth, stopping every once and and a while just pull Abbys hand away from her mouth. 

“Germs.” She would mutter under her breath. But then she would go back to walking, and the hybrid just went back to before.

“How is this even happening? Harry! Have you found out anything yet?” She finally quizzed.

Maggie turned, along with her sisters, gazing at the Whitelighter. Who was currently neck deep in a book.

“Oh-um. Well,” he fumbled wiping his hands on his shirt. The empathy immediately felt bad for him, it was clear he was nervous and kinda overwhelmed by this all.

She got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok harry, you got this.” 

Sending soothing vibes, Harry seemed to gain a newfound confidence. Looking back down at the book.

“Well, the monster we faced is a Nickle Nip, named after the colored Nicks on its horns. The pink and blue horn tells the monster the gender of whatever it’s facing, and the Purple horn blasts them with a powerful Age spell. Their actually commonly known as a Regressor, because of that exact fact. The anatomy of the creature is simply—“

“—Harry!” Mel interrupted, “as much as I’d love to see you talk about this rare creature, My girlfriends an 8 year old and I would love to know how to fix that!” 

Maggie and Macy instinctively looked at each other, sending secret smiles at the basic confirmation/slip. It was official now, Mel and Abigael were dating.

“Ah yes, I was just getting to that part,” Harry affirmed, “apparently theirs no cure.”

Maggie’s eyes glazed over. Blinking exactly twice.

“W-what do you mean no Cure?” She eventually stuttered. 

Mel knees had start to shake, so Macy was quick to reach her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

Harry looked deeply unsettled, “I’m sorry girls, but the Nickle Nips power is a rare one at that. One no one has been able to find an antidote for.”

“No Antidote?” Mel spoke, as if just understanding what Harry had said, “Their has to be an Antidote? My girlfriend can’t just be 8 for the rest of her life? Does she even age? Can I even call her my girlfriend? Oh god. She can’t be 8. We can’t look after a child! We’re already struggling enough with the Faction! We-“

“Mel!” Maggie called out, “you really should take a breather. Spiraling won’t help anything.” 

Mel nodded, obviously becoming smothered by the scenario. The three turned and looked back at Abigael. Who noticed the eyes and seemed very uncomfortable by them. Ducking her head and refusing eye contact.

“D-does she have any of her old memories?” Macy questioned, probably the most daunting one.

Hardy nodded, “while Nickle nips have powers of Age, they don’t possess any powers of memories.”

“So she still remembers everything that happened! Who she is?” 

“Correct.”

“Then why is she...” Mel trailed off, gazing at the girl exhibiting extremely childish behavior.

Harry sighed, “that’s an unfortunate side effect. the Nickle Nip does not take memories, but the brain is a powerful tool, but can get confused when confronted with impossible or traumatizing things. Most of the time, they repress all the memories the owner had, until the age their body is in. Ergo, making it seem the Regressor had something to do with it.

Maggie winced slightly, slowly walking towards Abby. Bending down till she was at eye level, she gazed at the Former badass.

“So it’s not the Monster who’s messing with her memories, it’s her?”

“Correct again.” Harry nodded.

Maggie felt oddly Maternal if the small frail child in front of her, wanting to just protect her from the world.

“Maybe...Maybe I can reach her?” She tried. 

“How? Your old powers haven’t returned?” Macy questioned, looking quite alarmed at her former, still kinda, enemy in such a vulnerable state.

“Idk, it’s worth a try.” 

Reaching out, Maggie tried to place a hand on the Hybrids arm. 

Bad idea.

Abby squeaked and yanked her arm away. Falling off the chair in the process. She turned only to run across to the other side of the room, using her small body to her advantage and ducking understand the table.

Maggie could hear Mel audibly curse in the background.

“She’s probably terrified of us right now.”

“Talking about Nickle Nips, and Regressor, no antidotes.” Macy agreed.

Maggie winced once again, “I bet me just randomly trying to touch her didn’t help either.”

“Don’t feel bad girls,” Harry tried to comfort, “The spell wears off after one nights sleep.”

“WHAT?!?” Mel had already tried to lunge at harry, being held back by a struggling Macy.

“You really should have led with that Harry.” Macy confirmed with a meek grimace.

The whitelighter paused, “I can see how that would have been much more beneficial.”

Mel quickly stopped trying to lunge at Harry, her focus now back on the tiny 8 year old hiding away.

“Does she remember us?” She asked gently, slowly approaching the table.

“It’s possible she does, but I don’t know how much her brain repressed when she was regressed. Some things may stay, some things won’t.” Harry explained.

“So were basically going in blind?” Macy Lamented.

“Yup.” 

Macy sighed, “Perfect.” 

“Abigael? Sweetie? Do you remember us?” Mel called out gently, walking closer.

“My name is Mel, the one with the curly hair is Macy, and the one with the brown hair is Maggie. Harry is the the one in the fancy t shirt and Vest.”

No response.

“Do you remember me A.J?” Mels voice wavered.

Upon the nickname, their was immediately some rustling, and Abigael peeked up from behind.

“Mel?” She spoke her first word since the incident.

“Yeah honey. It’s me. Mel. Oh my gosh. You remember me?” The Latina rushed out, waves of relief rolling off her shoulders.

“I-uh. I know your Mel.” Abby stated, her brows were furrowed and she seemed to be trying to remember more.

“I know you three are sisters.” She continued, her tiny little English accent even more evident if that was even possible.

“Good! Good job, your right. We are sisters.” Maggie praised. She then pointed at herself, Macy, and Harry.

“I know we just said it, but do you remember who we are?”

Abby closed her eyes, deep in thought.

“Your Marga- Marga-“ 

“Margarita,” Maggie offered, noticing the child’s struggle, “But that’s a tough name to pronounce. You can just call me Maggie.”

The child nodded, “Maggie.” She spoke, as if testing the word out.

“I’m surprised she remembered your full name rather then your nickname?” Macy commented.

“Honestly it’s probably because Margarita is a type of Alcohol. She was quite known to like it.” She replied. Macy nodded in agreement.

“Um, A.J.?” Macy winced, waiting for her to rip her throat out for using the nickname, remembering seconds later the girl was 8, not 26, “Oh, uh. Do you remember me?”

For the first time since the incident, Abigael Smiled. And it was this specific smile, where they all saw her former self. It was a classic Sultry Abigael Jameson Caine smirk.

“Oh that’s easy, Your whitebanger!” She chirped, “I wish I knew who White was though?”

“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” Macy yelled. The rest in the room couldn’t help but snicker lightly.

“I swear- I swear! She’s out to get me! I swear-“ Macy angrily swore, “She remembers you guys but I’m Whitebanger???? I’m gonna kill her!” 

Upon this, Abbys eyes grew wide and she instinctively ducked behind the table again.

Everyone turned to glare at Macy, “Good job Whitebanger! You scared her!” Maggie drily stated.

Macy looked like she was about to pop. So Harry walked over and hugged her from behind, whispering something into her ear. Macy nodded, and Harry led her away into the corner, letting her cool off some steam.

“Speaking of remembering,” Harry pipped in, “We don’t know if she remembers me.”

“True,” Mel nodded, “but I think it’s best to just get her out from under the Desk first.”

Maggie and Harry both agreed.

“A.J? Hey A.J. It’s me, Mel, I’m gonna go too you ok? I’m not gonna hurt you.” She spoke softly. Approaching with caution.

Eventually she disappeared behind the desk, while Harry and Maggie waited with baited breath.

Finally, Mel stood back up. And Maggie couldn’t help but coo at the sight of tiny Abby in her arms. resting on the Latinas hip, the Hybrids arm was thrown around the girls neck, while the other was plopped in her mouth.

“She’s kinda startled, so just be gentle around her.” Mel warned, Glaring eye daggers at Macy from across the room.

“Yeah no problem, just give me this little bean!” Maggie pleaded, her hands outstretched and making grabby motions.

“Maggie, you have to remember this is Abigael we’re talking about?” Harry reminded.”

“I know, don’t care. This is a tiny child I need to be holding!” She squealed. Practically ripping the girl from Mels arms.

She cradling her close to her chest, while Abby stared curiously.

“Hi A.J! How are you? Are you hungry?” She cooed. Reaching down, she lightly tickling the hybrids stomach. Surprisingly, the demon launched into uncontrollable giggles, squirming around in Maggie’s arms.

She looked up to see Harry’s and Mels surprised faces. Her sisters turning a bright red.

“Mel?” She questioned.

“S-so cute.” The Latina choked out. Her sister smiled, Mels Gay panic was one of the most amusing things about her.

“Mel! Mel! She’s tickling me! Stop her!” Abigael shrieked. Squirming so hard Maggie started to fear she might accidentally drop her.

Thank god Mel swooped in, scooping up her tiny girlfriend once again before she fell. Hearts danced in Maggie’s eyes when the child instinctively melted into the embrace.

“While this is all Fun and Games, we kinda need to know how much she remembers? Also, are we just going to like, Babysit her?” Macy spoke, finally returning from the corner.

Maggie shrugged, “I mean what else would we do with an 8 year old girl.”

“Matter of the fact, After the spell wears off, they don’t tend to remember much, as the memories would have technically for her been about 14 years ago.” Harry concluded.

“So it’s possible for her to remember?” 

Harry nodded, “it’s the same as asking one of you to recite a random day by heart from when you were a kid.”

“Oh,” Maggie understood, “So not impossible. Just really hard.”

“Correct once again.”

“But this is still an extremely hard situation! We don’t have anything to take care of a kid? How do we know its not permanent? How do we know theirs no side effects, How do we-“

“Macy!” Harry, Mel, and Maggie all said in unison.

“Macy, she’s a Child, not a Demon!” Maggie stated, Upon the glare she winced, “ok yeah, well. Yes. Technically she’s a demon. But she’s not a bad one!”

“Witch!” Abby squealed, “I’m a witch too! That’s what Mama said! That I’m special! But the Demon part is all bad.” 

Everyone seemed to involuntarily flinch at the heartbreaking proclamation. Mel hugged the girl to her chest, as if shielding her from the cruel world she was raised in.

“No no sweetie, Your mom was wrong about that. Being a Demon is not a bad thing. You can be both a Demon and a Witch and still be amazing!” The Latina spoke sincerely.

Abby seemed confused, “But I’m defective?” 

A whimper escaped from the back of Mels throat, and she seemed to be on the brink of either exploding, or crying.

Surprisingly, it was Macy who spoke up. 

“Your not defective.   
Your a Hybrid.   
And Being a mix of two different things is not bad.”

“How do you know?” Abigael asked nervously, unconsciously sliding her thumb back into her mouth.

Macy smiled a warm smile, something probably never shown in front of the Hybrid. “Because I’m one too.”

Abby seemed amazed at this, nodding to herself. Mel quickly reached and grabbed the girls hand, bringing it back down. 

“Germs.” She cringed, “so many germs.”

“Oh! I’ll get the Sanitizer.” Harry jotted in, disappearing and reappearing in seconds.  
Handing it over to Mel, who proceeded to set Abby down and power scrub her hands clean. 

The child scrunched her nose in response. Probably not likening the feeling of something cold all over her hands. 

“So!” Maggie tried to distract, “Do you know what A.J. Stands for?”

Abby sent her a look that clearly gave off a ‘Are you Stupid?’ Vibe. And the Latina chuckled awkwardly.

“Obviously, I’m Abigael Jameson-Caine.” She stated, never sounding more like her older self then she did now, her Accent turning Sultry like it did on autopilot every time her name was mentioned.

“She can say Obviously, but she can’t say Margarita?” The empath remarked haughtily to Macy. Who kinda just nodded along.

“Just be happy your not ‘Whitebanger’.”

“Noted.”

“So anyway!” Harry cut in, trying to divert the awkwardness away, “It’s been quite an event, you must be starving. Is their anything I can make you?”

Abby blinked, and gone was the Sex driven predator, replaced by pure childishness. 

Whoa, Maggie shook her head, that would would take some getting used too.

“I-um. What can I have?” The hybrid asked timidly.

Harry smiled one of his warm charming smiles. “Why whatever you want!”

“Within reason!” Maggie was quick to interject, “We are not made of money here!”

“No but we are magical?” The matter manipulator phrased.

“Oh yeah. True.”

Abby looked indecisive, caught between her hunger and something else Maggie couldn’t identify. 

It was then she got an idea. Leaning down a bit, she looked the girl in the eyes. “How about we get some goldfish and some lemonade?”

Abigail’s face lit up. “YES! YES! Goldfish is awesome!” 

This prompted Maggie to chuckle, even turned back into a child and the Demon couldn’t get rid of her newly found addiction to goldfish. 

She reached out and booped the girls nose, causing her to giggle lightly.

“I’ll go get you some goldfish! Macy come on!” She called out, walking over to Harry. 

Macy looked startled at the invite, looking around and then pointing at herself.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “No I mean the other Charmed sister I have named Macy!”

“All right, all right I’m coming. No need for the ‘Tude.” The eldest muttered under her breath. Each girl linked an arm with Harry’s. 

“Wait!” Mel called out, just realizing what would happen, “your gonna leave me alone with her?”

The empath cocked her head to the side, “I mean yeah. Don’t worry Mel! It’s your girlfriend!”

“Yeah at age 8???” She freaked.

“Don’t worry your gonna do great! We’ll be back soon!” 

And with that. She took one last glimpse of the two before Harry orbed them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked that guys! Thanks for reading and the kudos!
> 
> If u want a specific thing to happen with Abby and a person, just send a comment and I’ll see if I can incorporate it!
> 
> Currently I’m pretty sure the next chapter will be about Mel and Abigael, but Idk I might have a random spurt of Inspo for her and Harry, who knows?


	3. Germs, Books, powers, and 1 very anxious Mel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel is left alone with her 8 year old girlfriend.
> 
> Laughter, fluff, and child powers ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry it took so long!!!
> 
> Here’s the next chapter!
> 
> I’ll be real with you tho, it’s kind of a filler.
> 
> But it’s an extremely fluffy filler so I hope you enjoy!

If you were to tell Mel this morning that she would be babysitting her 8 year old girlfriend; she would have asked if you were high or taking magical drugs.

But now, staring at the little girl with huge Doe like eyes; she had never been more terrified.

She was left Alone.

With a child.

A child who was her girlfriend.

The child was Abigael Jameson-Caine.

Over and over these thoughts repeated in the Latinas brain in a viscous cycle.

A child.

Her girlfriend was a child.

An actual freaking Child.

If it was possible, the Witches brain probably would have self destructed their and then.

Thank god it didn’t,  
it’s not like Abby needed extra trauma added on to her already permanent scarred childhood. 

Speak of the Demon, the little girl was seemingly becoming uneasy with the fact that Mel hadn’t moved an inch since Harry, Maggie, and Macy left. 

And in return, her one hand quickly made its way up to her mouth, while the other anxiously drew invisible shapes.

*Crack! Slam! Boom!* 

Mel was startled out of her frozen status, glancing at the wall where books had started to slowly fall off the shelf.

“What the...” she trailed off, going over to investigate. 

Picking them up, she tried to place them back, only to have more fall.

Realization quickly dawned on her, and she turned to look back at Abby, moreover, her hand that was tracing the shapes.

“Hey honey,” she spoke as gently as she could, “Could you um, stop moving your hand like that? Your powers are kinda making all these books fall.”

Abigael’s eyes widened in understanding.  
Her hand quickly froze, going rigid at her side.  
She silently removed her other hand from her mouth.

Mel was alarmed when tears started to well in the hybrids eyes.

“I-um. I’m sorry. I didn’t meant too. Please don’t be mad.” The child whimpered, her English accent growing more evident, becoming obviously distraught. 

A twinge of pain radiated in Mels heart, as she watched the girl tremble. Who had obviously been raised in ways that made her kinda happy Francesca wasn’t Alive.

”no, honey, of course I’m not mad.” She tried to soothe, walking over to her. But also trying to appear as unthreatening as possible.

Once she was close enough, Mel scooped up the 8 year old, hugging her close.

“It was a simple mistake. All is well.” 

Abby nodded. And seemed content in resting her head in the crook of Mels neck. Her hands mindlessly playing with the straps of the Lesbians suspenders.

The witch smiled at this.  
Abby had always liked it when Mel wore suspenders, and would take to snapping them every chance she could get.  
In return, Mel would always pull her by the Lapels if she was wearing a blazer, and if she wasn’t, would resort to tugging on whatever was available, Belt, belt loops, ect.

“Hey Abby?” Mel called out lightly. The demon witch lifted her head off her shoulder in response.

The Latina gazed into her Hazel orbs. “I know you don’t completely understand what’s happening, or where you even are, but I promise you everything’s gonna be ok? Alright? Everything’s gonna be ok.”

She immediately hugged the girl once again, feeling her nod against her shoulder. 

“What is happening?” Abby quietly pondered, after a few moments of silence. 

Mel thought carefully, what was she allowed to say to Abigaels past self?

“Well,” she answered thoughtfully, “Something happened to you, and it won’t hurt you, your not in a pain, but it will take about a day to leave. But you shouldn’t worry about that because we’re taking care of it.” 

“Am I gonna be ok?” The hybrid questioned nervously.

Mel nodded, “of course little one, Me, Maggie, Macy, and Harry are gonna take good care of you.”

Silence lapsed over them once again, and it was at that moment the Witch understood she had no idea what to do next. 

“Mel?”

“Yes?” She replied, albeit a bit to eagerly.

“Is Harry White?” 

Whoa. Mel was not ready for that question. Taken aback slightly, she set the girl down, so she could sit on a nearby chair.

“Well, I-I mean, of course, his skin is naturally light colored but ah-“

“No! I mean. Is he White!” Abby repeated, eyebrows furrowing when Mel could only shake her head in confusion.

“Theirs you, Marga-Maggie, and Whitebanger. Is Harry White?” 

A goofy smile spread across the Latinas face, man, Macy was gonna kill her for answering this question.

She snickered lightly, “um, A.J. She prefers to be called Macy, but uh-yes. Harry is White.”

Abby nodded, seeming to accept this answer. Her head stilled, as it did when she was thinking. 

“Mel?”

“Yes?”

“What does Banging mean?” She asked innocently.

Mel facepalmed. “OK! We are now ending this conversation! You are too young to even know that word.”

The hybrid giggled mischievously, instantly reminding Mel of her older self.

But she couldn’t help but smile, “I’m serious! If you ever bring this up to Macy I literally think she would go crazy!”

“Don’t you mean Whitebanger?”

“Why you little-“

The girl broke off into loud giggles, ergo making Mel laugh too.

“No really! If you mention this to her, she will go ballistic.” She tried to emphasize how mad exactly Macy would be, but Abby was having none of it. Continuing to laugh her head off.

Eventually though, a wave of silence was upon them once again.

Mel was starting to get nervous, sure she could occupy a kid for a little while, but this was taking forever! And how long does it take to get Goldfish and lemonade??? It’s not like they were out! -wait we’re they? Ugh. She didn’t know. All she knew was that she was alone with a child and quickly running out of options on how to entertain her.

She was jostled out of her anxious rant, only to look down in surprise at the sight of Abigael climbing onto her lap.

“This, ok?” The demon questioned hesitantly. 

Mel nodded, “of course A.J.” 

Abby smiled reassured, squirming around till she got comfortable enough. Hand already rising to her lips.

As if with reflexes of the Flash, Mel reaches out and caught her wrist lightly before she could insert her thumb into her mouth.

“Germs,” she stressed, “like millions of germs.”

The demon frowned grumpily, wrenching her arm away before contently plopping said digit firmly between her teeth.  
Completely ignoring how much Mel cringed.

“I can only guess your knowledge of my phobia of germs is why you didn’t tell me that you used to do this.”

“Hmm?”

“Oh yeah right. Memories. Got it. Uh, never mind!”

Abby nodded slowly, her actions becoming more drowsy and sluggish as the rhythmic motions lulled her to sleep.  
With a final exhale, the hybrid was unconscious. 

Mel continued to watch the girls chest rise and fall with affection. She grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped the child in it as much as she could. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to her girlfriends forehead.

“Sleep well A.J.” 

It seemed that maybe Mel could peacefully take care of the 8 year old after all—

“—YO WERE BACK WITH FOOD!” Maggie exclaimed loudly as the three orbed back.

Then again, Mel had recently asked a lot of the Lesbian gods, maybe this was her punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo how was that?
> 
> I guess I’m doing Harry’s POV next???? I don’t know.
> 
> Feel free to comment ideas!
> 
> Leave a kudos if Mel in suspenders is extremely gay


	4. Harry’s POV. Also. A cranky Abby is someone you don’t want to mess with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Abby, the kid just wants a damn nap!! 
> 
> And oh boy, what job does Harry have??? Idk just have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it was prolonged ! Hopefully this chapter makes you happy! I only have one chapter to go!!

Harry had warned Maggie to be quiet upon entering the command center.

But she had waved it off, saying it was fine. 

Oh boy, the situations they get themselves into these days.

Mel was currently glaring daggers at both her sisters, while Abigael sat upwards in her older girlfriends lap. 

Hands rubbing eyes tiredly, her face clearly reeked of sleep deprivation, and a wicked case of Crankiness.   
Something Harry presumed came along with being 8.

“Oh my gosh. A.J. Did i wake you up???” Maggie finally realized. Her over joyous return put on pause momentarily.

Abigael let out a high pitched whine, and promptly turned and buried herself back in Mels embrace. Mel let her do so with a goofy grin.

“Oh my gosh. Mel I’m so sorry!” The emotional charmed apologized.

Mel glared once again, “keep talking that loud and you will wake her up again!”

“While I do agree sleep is important,” Harry chimed in carefully, “Eating is probably just as important, and I assume it’s been a while since Abigael has eaten, correct?”

Mel refused to respond, her naturally stubborn attitude getting the best of her, but a warm hand on his back and a subtle nod from Macy proved his theory to be Right.

He smiled lovingly, and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. Finding it cute how she became a bit flustered after doing so.

“Mel?,” Macy called out lightly, trying to break her sister out of the weird Girlfriend/mother/stubborn protectiveness Figure she had taken on, “Mel I know she needs to sleep. And she definitely can. But, Harry’s right. She hasn’t eaten in a long time. And because she’s well, ahem, tiny, she’s bound to be even hungrier.”

The Middle sister seemed to consider this, looking back down only to grimace. Abby, -or should Harry say A.J.?- was sound asleep, and contently sucking her thumb unconsciously. 

A small chuckle left the white lighters lips, it was probably taking all of Mels strength not to grab some sanitizer and power wash her hands right this second.

“Fine,” Mel eventually relented, “but if she wakes up and goes all Overlord on us, I’ll be blaming you entirely as we doge balls of burning flame.”

Harry lifted both his hands in the air, a fond smirk smoothly appearing, “I herby take full blame if A.J. starts to throw fire.” 

Mel tried to seem serious, but couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter.

“Damn you Sundance!” 

Harry grinned, “Right back at you Butch.”

The smile on Mels face dimmed, as she understood she would now have to wake up Abigael.

Looking up at the three of them, she grimaced uneasily, “Be prepared for anything.” She warned.

They all nodded, while Macy eyed her like she was the spawn of Satan himself.

Harry cocked his head to the side, leaning in so his mouth was next to her ear.

“Just a child,” he chastised playfully, “Nothing more.”

Macy rolled her eyes and glared twice as hard, “More like the child of pure Evil.”

“Play nice! Right now, she’s just a child. None of her ,ahem, recent attributes are intact.”

“Yeah but she still has the same powers, the Nickle nip didn’t strip her of those.” His girlfriend reminded bitterly.

Harry made to respond—

“—Hey!” Maggie interrupted, “are you guys gonna continue to argue about how evil an 8 year old is, or can you let Mel do her thing?”

Hardy nodded humbly, “of course, my apologies.” 

Macy didn’t offer anything but a simple twitch of an eyebrow, but she wasn’t currently cursing out a kid, so Harry would take it.

Mel expressed her thanks in a smile, looking downward at Abigael and mentally preparing herself.

“H-Hey, hey Abby, it’s time to wake up honey.” She crooned softly. 

It was honestly quite endearing to the rest of them to see Mel so soft, even though she would (in their modern terms) technically be described as a ‘soft butch’

Harry think he got that right? He had spent quite a lot of time with them to pick up on some ‘Rainbow slang.’

“Come on Honey, they brought back your food. You gotta eat something.” She continued to wheedle.

“Nooooooooo.” Abigael immediately grumbled. 

A few feet away a random flower burst into flames, effortlessly crumbling Into a pile of ash in seconds.

All of them cringed in response.

“Poor plant, Rest In Peace.” Maggie sympathized. 

Macy turned back to infuse every ounce of hate she had for the child’s older self into one fateful glare,   
while Harry walked over and gave the youngest sister an empathetic hug. 

As an Emotional charmed, she connected to things on a higher level, so things as small as that affected her differently then it would to Mel or Macy.

“Hey, come on, it won’t be so bad. They brought goldfish!” Mel pressed on.

“Cant I have goldfish lat’ah?” Abby lisped around the digit still stuck between her lips.

Mel shook her head no, “I’m sorry sweetie, it’s been a while. You really gotta eat.” 

As if on a a heat target, a Book came zipping across the room, Macy barely being able to duck from it hitting her head.

“WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME???”

The middle charmed refrained from giggling, “Ok, Abby, that wasn’t nice. You apologize to Macy right now.”

Abby just shifted in her lap, “Id rather hug a kaliban.” 

Macy immediately started to angrily mouth to Mel about how the child was out to get her and an evil demon spawn, which of course the lesbian ignored with an eye roll.

“Ok, fine, you don’t have to apologize, just you have to get up! You need to eat! It isn’t good for k-kids your age to not eat for this long.” 

A moment of silence went by where the two were at a standstill.

The most stubborn person Harry’s ever met, against the will of an 8 year old hybrid.

Oh dear lord may the Elders have mercy on them.

...

“Is it the Rainbow fish?” 

THANK YOU ELDERS!

Mel shared a smile with Harry, who nodded in agreement. Finally, the child would relent.

“Yes Honey, it’s the rainbow fish.” She confirmed.

With a might struggle and a groan, Abigael was sitting upwards in her girlfriends lap, leaning back against her front.

She removed her thumb so she could rub the sleep out of her eyes.   
Mels reaction looking like she was either about to go crazy, or throw up. 

Possibly both.

She opened her mouth, probably to scream ‘germs!’, but Harry was a few steps ahead.

Orbing with Sanitizer at the ready, he accepted Mels great full look with a nod, 

“pleasure to be of assistance.”

Proceeding to scrub Abbys hands raw with the alcohol based substance, Maggie went to make a big bowl of Goldfish.

After making it, she handed the bowl, and a Cup full of lemonade (with a lid of course) over to the two. 

Mel placed it on Abbys lap, everyone watching in relief as the child finally started to eat, practically inhaling the snack.

“Chew, A.J. dont forget to chew!” Mel giggled. The child eagerly nodded , barely slowing down her eating speed.

Harry found it odd he heard chewing to his left, and turned to see Macy and Maggie hunching over the remaining bag of goldfish, loudly stuffing as much of it as they physically could in their mouths while simultaneously swallowing.

They barely even paused once they met his teasing eyes. 

“What,” Maggie called out in between bites, “it’s a ritual!”

“Yeah!” Macy agreed, “and I *gulp* have joined in on that ritual.”

Harry’s smile only grew wider, finding the whole scenario to be quite funny.

“Hey! Chill with the eyebrows!” Macy immediately grew defensive, “id like to see you try to *chew* eat these and not get addicted!  
Cause man, *swallow* they are really really addicting.” 

This only made the white lighter break out into laughter. It was all consuming, and quickly spread to the rest, till everyone in the room but Abby, who stared in confusion, was laughing hysterically.

“S-so I’m guessing this was dinner!” Macy questioned in between laughs.

“Sis! If you didn’t eat lunch, this was that also! We got a child on our hands, we don’t get another peaceful minute till she’s gone!” Maggie responded, happy and gay.

“What is happening???” Abigael questioned. Looking kinda overwhelmed at the fact that no one would stop laughing.

“I don’t know A.J! I don’t know! And that’s kinda the best part of it!” Mel giggled.

Abby started to look cranky once again, “well whatever is happening, stop it! You guys look crazy! Also, I’m done.” She proclaimed proudly.

“Good job A.J.!” Mel praised, giving her girlfriend a huge squeeze.

“So what do we do now?”

Abigaels question seemed to be one everyone was thinking, as you could practically here a pin drop in the next few moments.

Abby groaned, “this is boring! I’m getting bored.” 

Macy looked like she was going to strangle her, so Harry quickly stepped in while he could, “Look, I bet we can come up with something to do. We all have powers for Pete’s sake!”

Abby smirked at this, but her crankiness had seemed to be put on hold while Harry thought of something.

“How about target practice?” He pondered. All heads turned to him, as he waited for an answer.

Abby bounces in Mels lap, “that sounds awesome!!! What am I shooting at!!!”

With a wave of his hand a target appeared near the top of the command center.

“Harry!” Mel scolded shrilly, “you are not playing target practice with an 8 year old.”

“Don’t worry Mel, I’ll make sure she doesn’t get hurt. Also. No one else gets hurt in the process!”

“Yeah and I’m beyonce!”

Even if the girls disapproved, Abby was already up and firing as many fireballs as she physically possible at the thing.

While Mel probably paid to the lesbian gods, Harry sighed. 

He sure had a lot of work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed guys!!


	5. The end. (Of A.J.  OverWitch continues to be adorable and gay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Finally after 4 chapters of grueling updates 
> 
> The end is here!
> 
> I decided it would be in Mels POV because that seemed to be the best POV to end it on.
> 
> Basically, a direct continuation from Target practice with harry, to Bedtime with A.J.  
> Kalibans. And Macy filing away some blackmail.
> 
> Oh man oh my! How does this all relate? 
> 
> Take this final journey to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. I can’t even. 5 chapters you have stayed and read with me.
> 
> It’s truly an honor. It’s been such a journey. 
> 
> And honestly, I think this marks my end to the charmed fandom.
> 
> Sure I think I have 1 more Charmed prompt. And I’ll do that when I have time.
> 
> But I think this might be my goodbye.
> 
> (Or not lol, I’m unpredictable.)
> 
> But thanks for reading !

Mel dove to the floor as a ball of burning flame narrowly missed her head.

“Really Harry! Target practice! Inside the command center?!” She lamented, with annoyance. 

Harry winced from where he was hiding under the desk, “Ok yes, that wasn’t my brightest idea.”

“Harry she’s aggravating me! She’s throwing FIREBALLS. HARRY!!!!” Macy screamed from across the room.

Harry winced once again, “Ok, my worst idea ever.”

In a flash he had orbed both Maggie and Macy from their respective hiding places over to where Mel laid.

“Ok,” Maggie started, “who has ideas on how to stop the child from hell.” 

“FINALLY! Someone gets it! I’ve been-“

“—Oh shut it Mace! That’s my girlfriend! She is not a child from hell!” Mel snapped.

The remaining sisters looked a bit guilty, but their was no time to dwell. 

The middle child pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

Ok, so here’s a recap. 

Mels girlfriend and lover got hit by a nickle nip and turned into a Germ filled 8 year old. And Harry for some reason decided target practice was the best thing to do.

CAUGHT UP YET?

A groan was pulled from her lips as another loud crash sounded from behind the desk, immediately followed by a childish squeal. 

Maggie once again turned back to the group, her eyes flickering onto Mel.

“So like, what did you do if she needed distracting?” 

Mel winced, and gave off a sheepish smile, “Nothing that I could do to an 8 year old.”

The eldest charmed only rolled her eyes,.

“Great, so we have a ramping she-dev-, Macy was caught off by Mels fierce glare, quickly fixing her mistake, “Child. Rampaging Child.”

“So not only do we have that, but we have no way to stop her?”

Harry and Mel reluctantly nodded, while Maggie just looked confused.

“She’s 8?” She questioned.

Mel glared, “yes Maggie we were well aware.”

“No! No, not that,” she rushed to correct, “what I’m saying is that she’s 8, so why don’t we just go tell her to stop. Or like pick her up or something? We’re all hiding and terrified like she’s gonna murder us as soon as we’re spotted! That’s older Abby, and honestly, I’m pretty sure the Death sentence was changed to ‘Wanted, damaged goods.’”

Harry chuckled wispily, “of course.”

“I’m not following.” Macy confronted.

“It’s actually quite simple, per say,” the white lighter went on, “Your sister is re-evaluating the fact that she’s 8. Nothing more then a mere child. She’s not like her older self, if we told her to stop she would.”

“Then what are we sitting on the floor for?”

“Exactly my thought.” Mel grinned. 

Jumping to her feet, she quickly took in the scenario. 

Surprisingly, the hub wasn’t as damaged as she expected. And their was no Demon overlord waiting to burn them to a crisp, just a jubilant little 8 year old who was trying out her new powers.

It was all their head.

Abby turned and saw Mel standing, her eyes lighting up in glee.

“Mel, Mel, MEL! I can make fire! See!” She squealed excitedly, bouncing on her twos as she summoned yet another flame.

The Latina refrained from wincing, instead, choosing to smile. 

“That’s so cool A.J!” She cheered, “but right now, this, is a Fire free zone! So we need to put that out.”

Abigaels eyes widened to saucers, “did I break the rules?” She whispered nervously.

“No! No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Mel was quick to pacify, “but when Harry told you that you could practice, this room was a Fire zone, but now, it’s not a fire Zone, so you have to abide by that.”

Abby seemed to understand, albeit it was a bit hard for her to try and understand a few terms Mel had used. 

The Latina inerly cursed, she really needed to level her vocab down to pro Kid.

“Ok... so no more fire?” Abby questioned.

Mel smiled warmly, “No more fire.”

“Ok!” The child chirped, before immediately getting distracted by leftover bowls of goldfish.

Mel laughed to herself as she watched, 

how could they ever think an 8 year old was going to be the doom of them all!

“Mel!” Macy squeaked from behind the desk, “is the coast clear???”

Oh yeah, her cowardly sisters and whitelighter, how ironic she almost forgot about them.

Almost.

“You can come out,” the lesbian rolled her eyes, “don’t worry, the tiny little 8 year old won’t hurt you. She’s distracted with eating as much goldfish as she can, so I don’t know how much time you have before she gets REAL dangerous.”

“Yeah, yeah, mock all you want. But she was throwing balls of violent fury!”

“More like innocent happiness—“

“—Girls!” Harry quickly interjected, efficiently shutting down the argument.

The two sisters both grumbled things under their breath, too stubborn to give in and meet in the middle.

Harry waved his hands placatingly, “Look, I can tell tempers are high right now, but shouldn’t we be focusing on taking care of Abby?”

Mel sniffed, her lip curling ever so slightly, like it did when she was annoyed but restraining from saying something she would regret.

“I agree. My girlfriend shouldn’t be just be getting all the blame thrown at them, rather be assured she is safe.”

Macey glared back, “if only our safety wasn’t put at risk by doing that.”

Mel felt a fire light up inside her bones,

“If only—“

“—OKAY!!!!” Maggie interrupted hastily, desperate to stop the blows before they were dealt, “I think it’s what, 8:00? 8:00 seems like bed time for an 8 year old right?”

Seeing that Mel and Macy were currently incapable of doing anything but glaring, she turned to Harry, a look of pure despiration to leave anxiously written upon her face.

The whitelighter put the witch out of her misery and nodded. Who eagerly made her way over to the child.

Only at this moment did Mel break her stare down with Macy. Everlying concern crackling behind her eyes. 

“Wait,... Can I help? She might feel better if i was their.” 

Maggie smiled and nodded enthusiastically from where she stood with Abby on her hip. 

“Moms house right?”

“Well yeah. That’s where we already sleep.”

The youngest sister tilted her head at this, comprehending something in her brain.

“Do you think you will sleep with her?” She questioned curiously.

Mel of course being the stupid flustered gay panic she was, immediately blushed and started to splutter.

“I-uh. I mean I’m... i g-guess so??? I mean she’s going to wake up normal. I wouldn’t want me not being their to scare her.” She answered. 

Maggie nodded, but her teasing smile and knowing eyes made Mel groan in embarrassment.

She turned to her whitelighter. 

“Hey Sundance?” 

He turned from where he was hugging Macy, “Yes Butch?”

“Do you think u can orb us back to the house?” 

He nodded kindly, “of course. Happy to be of assistance.”

Maggie sighed wistfully, “Oh what a gentleman. Macy he’s quite the catch!”

Macy blushed and launched into a ramble of coughed words and sentences that had no ending.

Abigael seemed to lock in that for some reason, and sat upwards, searching till she found Harry’s eyes.

Upon site she immediately grew a big smile, and with a tiny little finger pointed out, she all but screamed, “HES WHITE!”

Harry looked confused and a bit flustered, while Mel was the only one who understood, and was currently trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

“S-shhh A.J.! I told u to not say that to him!” She giggled. 

But Abby would not relent.

“But he’s white!” She whined, “It’s white and Whitebanger. They go together!” 

Mel didn’t think Macy could grow any more red, her entire face inflamed with anger and embarrassment.

“Okayyyy Harry! Let’s get a move on!” She chastised in a small sing song voice, wanting to get out of their with child without Macy strangling her.

Harry nodded, albeit still a bit caught off guard with the comment.

Mel and Maggie both reached out an arm for the whitelighter to take, Instantly orbing out of the room.

In a flash, they were now in front of the Vera house, the wind crisp and cool on-top of whatever building they were on.

“M-Mel??? What just happened.” Abby whimpered from Maggie’s hip, her hands clinging on for dear life as she peered over the edge of the roof.

A noise of shocked emitted from the lesbians mouth. IDIOT! She yelled at herself internally, of course Abigail would be afraid, in her mind she had never done this before.

“Hey, hey, A.J. Sweetie. It’s ok. Your safe. C’mere.” She beckoned soothingly, reaching out for Maggie to pass her on. 

Abby still looked scared and promptly buried her face into the crook of Mels neck, her tiny little hands grasping onto her suspenders with a vice like grip.

The middle sister smiled and pressed a feather light kiss to the child’s head, whispering calming words as they walked inside.

“Hey, Lil one, you can open your eyes now. We’re inside.” She made sure to advice. 

Abigael lifted her head, peeking cautiously about, and to Mels surprise, did that little habit of hers where she pauses and tilts her head slightly, signifying she was deep in thought.

“I’ve been here before?.” She spoke slowly, questioning the words as she spoke.

Maggie nodded, “Yes you have, quite a few times, in fact, u live here.” 

Harry and Mel both winced, mouths open to cut her off, but it was too late. She had said what she had said.

Maggie seemed confused by their reactions, that is, until she saw Abbys.

“I-. I can’t live here?? Where’s mom?” The child immediately started to panic.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s ok. She’s not here right now-“

“-well why isn’t she here? Where’s my home ? Where am I??? Mom? MOM???” Abigael started to spiral. 

Mel continued to try and quell the girl, “hey, your ok, this is your house, but temporarily.”

This got the girl to pause, head freezing once again, “so like, for a little while?” She tried to guess. Mel once again scolded herself for using complicated words 8 year olds wouldn’t understand.

“Yes. For a little while. Of course you live in your own house with your mom. But right now it’s just for a little while. Basically a sleepover!” 

Finally, a smile was cracked, the girls eyes lighting up. 

“That sounds fun!” She cheered. 

Mel laughed and bopped the girls nose, “It is fun!”

Harry kindly took this time to excuse himself, leaving the rest up to the two girls out of respect for the child.

Just then, Abby let out a small yawn, all of a sudden looking exhausted. 

The Latina grinned “Hey, I guess not a moment too soon, am I right sleepy bug.” 

Abigael nodded, and soon her body started to slack.

“Hey, Okay!,” Maggie stated, reaching out and scooping the child up, “I will get you ready for bed while we let poor Mel get some rest.”

Abby nodded, but honestly seemed to tired to comprehend what was happening.

“Aw poor little thing. All tuckered out.” Maggie cooed, loving the little pile of cuteness she was currently holding. 

Mels smile only increased as she leaned down and pressed another kiss to her cheek. 

“Night bug.” 

“Nnnnn Ml.” Was the only response she got.

Mel sighed, giving a wave off to Maggie as she climbed the stairs. 

The Latina walked to the cabinet, taking out a bottle from the stash the household hid from Abby, Feeling resolute in the fact that she needed some alcohol to deal with the crazy hell of a day she had.

A cool glass was poured, and burned down her throat in just the right way,  
Mel began to feel a bit looser,  
much better from her recent state. 

All in all, the stress of the day was melting away,  
time had passed, but she had no sense of it. 

It must have been at least 2:00 am she concluded, Mel briefly wondered if Macy every returned home, but shrugged it off in seconds. She was rude to her girlfriend, and deserved to spend a night in the Control room.

Her girlfriend who was an 8 year old...

—Oh god! more alcohol! more alcohol NOW!

She quickly reached out for the wine bottle, only to be met with nothing but air. 

Her reactions were delayed, so it took some time for confusion to set in, but once it did she was up and looking for her missing treasure, only to find Maggie holding it, while simultaneously giving her the most judging glare ever.

“Your seriously getting drunk while their is a child in the house?!?” She interrogated.

“That child is my girlfriend.” Mel mumbled back, her tongue felt weirdly heavy, and words were hard to form.

Immediately Maggie’s harsh gaze fell away, and everything from then on seemed to be heightened. 

The air rushing into wind outside. 

The pricks of spices turning overwhelming. 

The silence that didn’t seem real,  
Mels brow furrowed.

No...that wasn’t right.

...The silence that Wasn’t real. 

And most of all, her baby sisters conflicted gaze.

“What’s wrong.” She questioned suspiciously.

Maggie bit her lip, “Mel, your drunk, and I don’t want to—“

“Maggie, What’s WRONG with Abby???” The Latina demanded.

She could feel herself becoming sober in seconds, the thought that something was wrong removing all clouds from her brain.

“Well,” Maggie gave in, “she won’t go to sleep. At all. Like basically refuses too.” 

“What?!” Mel exclaimed, “it’s like 2:00 am!”

The youngest leveled her gaze with a somewhat patronizing look. “It’s 9:30.” 

“Oh.” 

Oh was right! How much did Mel drink to make her even consider that much time had went by? 

She shook her head, trying to clear it up as quick as humanly possible, was their a type of spell for getting sober? Ya know what, Mel bet their was.

As if reading her mind, Maggie immediately blocked her way to the spell book.

“NOnonononono, you are not about to go mixing ingredients while ur drunk, just to find some douchey two bit way of getting sober fast! You are gonna drink some water, and deal with it! Cause Abby needs you.” 

Mel listened, and nodded slowly after a few moments, her actions still a little delayed. 

She wobbled as she walked towards the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and immediately started chugging.

“What’s *glug glug* wrong with Abby?” She asked between chugs.

“She won’t say,” Maggie explained nervously, “she just lays their with this absolutely terrified expression, like if she falls asleep she’s gonna die or something!”

If the water wasn’t clearing Mels brain, that sure did it. She may not be the best on being the extreme gay panic, but she was great at one thing, and that was Abigael Jameson-Caine.

“That’s Because she is!” Was all the explanation she gave, along with shoving past her youngest sibling and tracking up the stairs.

She cautiously made her way to their shared room, and tried to ignore how painful it was to hear Abigaels breath hitch as soon as she heard her coming. 

“Hey A.J. It’s me.” She called out calmly, lightly rapping her knuckles against the door.

Abby seemed to let out a sigh of relief and Mel took this as her invitation to come in. 

She opened the door to find Abby sitting in the middle of their bed, a wall of protective blankets put around her as if to protect her from unseen forces. 

“Hey A.J...,” Mel started cautiously, “Can I sit down with you?” 

Abby shook her head fiercely, and Mel couldn’t ignore the look of desperation on her face. 

She wanted someone in the room with her.

Mel sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke the girls forehead, watching as she shivered at the touch.

“What’s wrong little one?” She cooed, “Who are you afraid of coming in?”

You see, Mel knew Abby.  
She knew her well enough to know that even when she was normal and grown, she never slept with the door unlocked. Always had a demon slaying knife by her Bedside.  
And the most uncharacteristic trait, always needed Mel to hold her. 

It was something no one would ever suspect, badass demon witch Overlord Abigael Jameson-Caine needing to be the little spoon to fall asleep. 

But yet, if Mel for some reason didn’t return home that night, or some other unexplainable thing happened, she would find Abby dead on her feet the next day, physically incapable of sleeping without her. 

It was like Mel provided a level of comfort, some kind of shield, protecting her from the scary evil world.

Mel being stupid and drunk, thought Abby would be fine without her, thinking that since she was young none of those horrible memories would remain.

She was wrong of course. And now her girlfriend was suffering cause of it.

Little A.J. Looked deeply troubled. Her little brow furrowing as she struggled to supply an answer.

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to talk, just let me name things and all you have to do is nod your head? Ok?” Mel stayed, not wanting to make the child strain herself.

Abby nodded, but still seemed to have something on her mind.

“Is it your mom?” Mel guessed firstly, she knew Abbys mom forced witchcraft down her throat, and even over months of discreet nonverbal communication, didn’t know fully what she did to her.

But alas, the girl shook her head no.

“Mom doesn’t ruin my sleep unless I was bad.”

Mel bit her tongue, choosing not to jump on the hidden part of her past Abigael unknowingly revealed.

“Ok, Honey, your doing great. Um... how about your dad?”

Abigael looked at her funny, “My dad?”

Oh, Mel blanched, did her mom not reveal who he was yet?

“Oh um, you might know him as Alister Caine?” She tried.

Abbys reaction was concerning. Her face paled a bit, and she gripped the sheets tight, she seemed to be mumbling something, as if scared, but a small smile flicker upon her lips.

Mel remained silent, not fully knowing what to do besides being in her presence.

“H-he’s the cause of my demon side.” She finally whispered.

Mel nodded hesitantly.

“He’s why I’m bad.”

This definitely felt like a slap to the face. Mel was quick to hug the girl, wishing she could go back in time and kill Alister much much more slowly.

“Abby, honey, your not bad. Alister was. But you aren’t. Do you understand?” The Latina tried to clarify.

Abigael nodded slowly. But didn’t seem to accept it.

After a moment Mel pulled away, now trying to figure out who to suggest next.

“Is it, ah, uh—“Mel abruptly cut off, upon looking at the hybrids expression.  
It looked so thoroughly disturbed that she was actually considering someone else had entered the room.

She turned her head to check.

Nothing.

“Honey?” She questioned, “what’s wrong?”

The girls eyes trailed upwards, looking Solely into Mels for the first time since she went into the room.

“I don’t know what it was fully.” She started softly, her voice strained and painful.

The witch nodded, and reached out to clasp one of the demons in her own.

“I-it’s big. I know that,” she continued, frowning when the memory seemed to far away to grasp, “its big. And scary. And it kills.”

Mel refrained from gasping out loud. What could have possible tried to kill her at 8 years old?

Abby then whispered something so quietly, she wasn’t sure if she said anything at all.

“W-what was that?”

Abigael took a deep breath, “K-Kaliban. It was a Kaliban.”

Realization swirled through Mels brain, and she physically relaxed her body, breathing outwards. 

This must have been something Harry was talking about. How the mind regresses on its own. How it blocks out most but not everything.

8 year old Abby still had the memory of her 13 year old self almost dying from the Kalibans.

That once sentence alone made Mel want to protect this girl from the rest of the world forever. Just let her have the childhood she deserves.

But right now Mel needed to be strong, strong for the child in front of her who had a memory that wasn’t hers yet. 

She squirmed and wiggled her body until she was under the covers with Abby pulled in close.

“Hey,” she whispered, her lips ghosting the top of her ear, “I know that memories scary. But it’s not real right now.”

Technically she was telling the truth.

Right now Abigael was 8. 

This didn’t happen until she was 13. 

So right now the memory was nothing but just that, a memory. It wasn’t real.

“So I’m gonna lay here next to you, and protect you from any bad or scary thoughts. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, will hurt you if I’m here. I’ll protect you.” She explained. 

The tension in the child’s brows released, and a small relieved smile was finally able to be seen.

“Promise?” She questioned shakily.

“Promise.”

And with that final confirmation, Abigael snuggled deeper into Mels embrace, stuck her thumb between her lips, and finally fell asleep.

For the first time ever, the fact that millions of germs were currently crawling into Abigaels bloodstreams didn’t effect Mel, she was just happy the girl could finally get some peace.

Pressing a feather light kiss to her girlfriends forehead, Mel gave praise to the day it had been, and for allowing her to see Abby at her most vulnerable, and allowing her to be their for her. 

And soon, she was fast asleep too.

————

Mel slowly blinked awake, her eyes groggy and her head pounding from a killer hangover.

She shifted around a bit, trying to get a sense of where she was and who was with her.

Ok, so this was definitely her room.

And that was definitely Abigael beside her.

—Wait why is Abby sucking her thumb?

As if a switch was flipped, all of the past days memories came flooding back, and if not for the position her girlfriend was currently in, Mel might have waved it off as a crazy dream.

Next thing she knew a light tap was heard from her door. 

She winced at the soft noise, which to her was like a elephant playing the cymbals, and with a quick glance at Abby and her surprisingly adorable (although extremely geeky) habit, unlocked the door with a wave of her hand.

In came Maggie and Macy—

—huh so she did find her way back didn’t she—

—who both looked a bit apprehensive. Like they were confused and prepared for the worst, 

Currently Mels #1 emotion.

Their faces softened and both waved at their sister, glad to see her well and Ok.  
Then their gaze landed on a sleeping Abby and it drastically changed.

Maggie lit up, over the moon about seeing the Hybrid back to normal.

“It worked!” She whisper screamed, “she’s Abigael again!”

Macy on the other hand seemed to be shocked, “she’s still doing...” 

She bit her lip, obviously refraining from laughing as hard as she could.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh she would hate this,” she repeated over and over, “oh my gosh I have to get this, she would hate it!”

Mel made to protest, but Macy had already whipped out her phone and taken about 50 photos of a thumbsucking Abby. 

Upon the fierce glare she received from both her sisters, she winced, returning to her formerly meek and Unconfrontational self.

“Don’t worry,” she rushed, “I won’t show anyone.” 

Maggie and Mel just gave her a look.

“But like, she doesn’t know that. Next time I hear the word ‘Whitebanger’ I have a comeback.” She rushed.

Maggie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “remind me never to get in your bad sad.”

Mel just rolled her eyes, “I swear Macy If you show that to anyone or like make fun of her—“

“— don’t worry! I won’t!”

“...it’s just for blackmail purposes.”

The Latina was about to interrogate her on why she shouldn’t kick her butt right their and then, when Abigael started to stir.

Maggie and Macy hastily made their exit, the eldest completely avoiding all eye contact with Mel.

Luckily, seconds before Abby fully woke up, the hand dropped unceremoniously from her mouth, which saved Mel from having to explain the entire story.

“Hmmm, Hey Love, how you doing?” She asked with a warm smile on her face.

Mel immediately blushed at the sound of Abbys normal very sexy British accent. 

“I-um. Good. Very good! Nice sleep. Nothing weird happened at all.” She panicked, facepalming at the end.

As presumed, Abbys head did the freeze ‘n’ tilt thing, while simultaneously staring at her with a slightly suspicious glance.

“Did something happen yesterday Angry spice?” She questioned smoothly.

Mel shook her head no, willing herself to become good at acting in seconds.

“Nope. Perfect normal. You sleep well?”

Abigael narrowed her eyes, studying Mel and waiting for a sign to say otherwise, though surprisingly she couldn’t find any.

“Well ok, weirdo, I’m gonna go downstairs and make a bowl of goldfish. You want one?” She finally asked after what felt like an agonizingly long time.

An abrupt laugh broke free from the Witch’s lips, “You can’t ‘make’ goldfish. It comes in a bag!”

“Yeah! Watch me potions princess!” 

“Oh your on!”

And with that, the two girls ran downstairs laughing and smiling, one completely oblivious to everything that happened the previous day, and the other just grateful she got a chance to be apart of it.

And overall, very very in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been fun!
> 
> The pleasure is all yours!
> 
> And finally...
> 
> Much love ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Hope this was ok! Comment if u want to see something specific happen between Abby and a Charmed character


End file.
